


Welcome to the Purge

by XxKimchiix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKimchiix/pseuds/XxKimchiix
Summary: (Eren x Levi Modern Soulmate AU)Levi, a university student at Shiganshina with a dream to be a first responder in an ambulance crew.  Good grades, and favoured by teachers, he's got nothing stopping him. Apart from the governments of the wall falling to corruption and assassination that is...In a legalized blood bath, can he stay alive long enough to fulfil his dreams? And are his friends really as loyal as they seem?Eren, an orphan with an architecture scholarship to Shiganshina, it seemed his dark childhood years were finally over. But in the midst of chaos, he soon finds himself regretting taking a practically useless course in terms of survival. And after 22 years, why is it only now that he finds the first glimpses into his true heritage?In a desperate scramble for survival, will the two old friends be friends once more? Will they fight to the bloody end? And more importantly will they survive the ultimate game of death?
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	1. Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!   
> This story is one of the first I've published.   
> Eren and Levi have known each other since elementary by the way, but they stayed as rough acquaintances. That's why they seem quite skittish around each other at the start.

Levi just wanted to get through this semester. He'd been given a scholarship in Shiganshina District University, the second-best medical university in the country. Last summer, he'd gratefully accepted, but now, he was beginning to second guess his decision. Did he really want to dedicate the rest of his life to become part of an ambulance crew? Yes. He had to. He needed to honour his mother, to keep his mind at peace, to make sure her death for his survival wasn't meaningless. At first, he'd wanted to become a doctor, it would've made more sense, but he couldn't see himself meeting parents and telling them about what unfortunate disease their child had been infected with. An ambulance crew was much more to his taste, more action, faster pace situations where every second counted. That's what played to his strengths, his speed, his almost absurd agility and his ability to decide the best course of action in a second's notice.

Graduating from high school, he'd started almost completely afresh, only a friend of his (from his homeroom) was going to the same university and even then, they were taking completely different majors. He remembered hearing that they were taking architecture for a major, another of Shiganshina's top performance subjects.

A soft winter breeze ruffled his hair as he sat on a bench outside the paramedic building, scrolling through his phone to pass the time until his next class. He fell into a daze, mostly skimming through posts not caring much to read them. In his daze he heard the buzzing of notifications, from all around him, phones flashing red in peoples' faces. Secondly later, a red notification came up on his phone, weird, he normally kept them off, he thought to himself. He opened the mysterious news headline, suddenly on edge as to what he may find. The result left him eyes wide in disbelief.

"Mass assassination of world leaders, a worldwide purge has been legalized as of 10 minutes ago, all crime is legal! Every man for themselves!" he read to himself, suddenly panicked at the amount of people surrounding him, any one of which could be capable of murder. He gulped down his anxiety, it wasn't smart to panic, he needed to find someone he could trust. 2 people immediately came to mind. Isabel and Farlan, his childhood friends. He needed to find them. But where? 

Sure, they went to his university, but where would he even begin to look for them? In the lecture halls? No, those had likely cleared out in a panic the moment the notices went out. Did that mean they were still in the main buildings? Or could they already be outside somehow? He started texting frantically on his phone, 'No service'. He looked up alarmed, only to see that the cell tower on top of the science building had already been sabotaged. He cursed to himself, he had no hope of finding them on the Shiganshina Campus. He'd have to hope they'd find him

'Come on Levi, think!' he thought, concentrating on finding them. In fact, he'd been so concentrated, that he was unaware that he was being threatened until he heard the safety click off, the cold metal barrel of a revolver pressing into the side of his head. His steel-grey eyes widened once more, this time in fear, before screwing shut, anticipating his death. 

Bang!

The sound of a gun startled Levi, but he was still alive. He felt the man behind him crumple and he spun around, sighing in relief once he saw a familiar face. Not one that he'd been looking for, but at least he knew them, he could trust them more than the surrounding strangers. The brunette ran towards him, firing a few more shots to would-be assassins that Levi wasn't even aware were there, he was too relieved to have been saved from a bullet to the brain. It was the only other person Levi knew besides his two childhood best friends.

"Eren!"


	2. Bombs

"Levi! Be careful you idiot," the brunette laughed, handing him a spare revolver before tugging them behind a building, "You looking for that redhead and the blonde?"

He nodded, Eren must've remembered from one of his middle school birthday parties. 

"Thought so, they're by the west gates, or at least that's where they're most likely to be seeing as that's where the math building is," the taller stated, peering around the corner, dragging the other behind him around the back of another building. He assumed his friends shared a class with the brown-haired man. He groaned in annoyance, of course, they'd be at the furthest possible exit from him, just his luck.

"I'll try to get you there, Armin's probably at west gates too," the brunette smiled reassuringly, before his eyes widened, fixated on something behind him.

He suddenly felt his hands pushed to his ears, Eren signalling to cover them, he obliged, though not knowing the reason. 

CRASH!

He froze in his crouched position, feeling the shudder of an explosion shaking the earth beneath his feet. Eren grimaced at the noise, pulling Levi behind him once more behind another building.

"Oi, Eren, what was that?" the older man asked as he heard the younger firing more shots.

"Shrapnel shells, they explode with sharp pieces of metal, hella dangerous and they might burst your eardrums if you're too close," 

"Oh right, lovely to know that someone's already decided to start bombing schools and universities," he spat sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, mind shooting that teacher over there? He's gonna cause some trouble with that knife of his if he gets too close,"

"And you think I won't miss because?"

Eren gave him a sceptical glare, "You're Levi Ackerman, you ranked highest in our archery tests in grade school and were second only to me at the shooting range, I'm sure you can hit a target that's only 5 meters away."

"Fine, fine. But reload your gun, I'd rather not have to kill too many people today," he said defeated, watching his physics teacher crumple to the ground as he took his shots, he wouldn't be missing the man.

"You can see the gates from here, do you see them?" the brunette questioned, also looking to find Armin.

"No. I don't see them..." he stated, gritting his teeth.

"If they don't appear by the time Armin gets there, come with us, it's safer to stay in a group," suggested Eren.

"You trust me enough for that?"

"Do I have a choice?" the younger smiled, before turning his attention back to the gates.

He chuckled too, despite their troubled predicament. Eren was right, they had no choice but to trust each other. 

"Come on, let's get closer, we'll be able to see who's there clearer," he mumbled, checking the remaining ammunition in his gun, pulling Eren behind him for a change. 

"Levi wait! Stop!" Eren screamed, twisting out of his grip, throwing him behind a wall, then trying to get behind some kind of structure, he didn't get to one as far as Levi could tell... 

The sound of squealing shells made him cover his ears, he felt the impact as it hit the side of the building he was hidden behind. A body was thrown in front of him, its identity unclear due to the dust that had been kicked up and a strange gas that had arrived with the impact. Levi raised his weapon in fear, aiming it at the body less than a meter from his feet. 

"Oi Levi, lower the weapon, it's just me you deaf idiot," Eren's voice spluttered, coughing with blood streaking his face, sitting up with one hand injured with a piece of metal deeply embedded.

"Oh shit... I didn't hear, I'm sorry-" Levi choked out in apology, only to be stopped by the brunette slapping his hand to Levi's mouth.

"Don't breathe in the gas, you'll pass out. You have to get out of here. Now. It's too dangerous to wait for your friends with this gas here," his friend wheezed, pulling them to the exit, "Go, don't wait for me, I'm waiting for Armin, I promised him I'd wait..."

"No, if you're waiting for your friend, I'm waiting for mine!"

"Levi-"

"No! You're just gonna get yourself killed if you stay here on your own, I'm waiting here!" he yelled, but when he turned to look at Eren, the man was gone.

"Levi-bro! Quickly! Let's go!" Isabel's usually cheery voice shrieked.

"Levi, come on! My car's just down the road, we need to leave!" Farlan's equally panicked voice shouted.

"Wait..." he stuttered out, lacking the will to do anything against his best friends dragging him briskly away from the school, his eyes fixed on the spot his other friend had been just moments ago. "Eren..." he murmured under his breath, before succumbing to the gas as he was pushed into the small silver car.


	3. Escape

"Eren! Stupid! Why did you come back!" Armin shrieked, running as he sighted his friend by the gates.

"Well genius, you've got my car keys because I can't be trusted," Eren deadpanned, quoting the blonde from earlier in the day.

"I. Well... I guess that's a fair point," Armin laughed slightly, tossing the car keys to the brunette, "Come on, let's get to the car park, from there we should head to the slums, nobody would look there right?"

Eren nodded, making a run for his car, dragging the blonde boy behind him, head ducked in hopes of avoiding any gunfire. 

"Armin, you drive," he whispered, getting into the passenger side, switching his revolver for the semi-automatic under the seat. The blonde smiled sheepishly at the action, Eren was better prepared for the apocalyptic situation than he thought.

"Wasn't intending on letting you drive with that hand injury anyway," He smiled, stamping his foot on the pedal, "It's not like I can drive better either way."

The duo shot down the now deserted roads, finally seeing the extent of the damage done. There was nobody in sight, at least, nobody alive, the towering skyscrapers already reduced to flaming piles of rubble. How could this have happened in only 20 minutes?

Sudden gunfire alarmed the two, the windows and windshield shattering in seconds. He heard Armin scream as he fell limp in his seat. Eren grimaced, he didn't have time to assess the damage done to his friend right now if he wanted to make it out alive. He shot a few aimless gunshots in return, hoping to perhaps scare the attackers away as a signal that he too was armed.

As he did so, a shower of gunshots began to echo through the alley, though none seemed to hit, or even be aimed at their car, another group of people? He took his chances, throwing Armin into the back seats, slamming the pedals, hoping to hit the attackers with his speeding car. He felt a thud as he hit someone, driving straight over their body as he continued to shoot down the road, finally peering over the empty frame of his windshield to see where he was going, not bothering to look at the destruction behind him. Couldn't be far to the outskirts now. They had to be close.

But did he really want to go all the way out now the slums now that Armin was injured? They'd surely need the supplies of at least a middle-class family, to treat their wounds? Did it make sense to be away from conflict at the cost of dying from infection?

No. It didn't. He made a sharp turn left, weaving through the streets, looking for a single intact building. It couldn't be a skyscraper, that would make them targets. A small flat complex was his best bet. 

A metro station turned out to be the only thing he could find, or at least until his consciousness told him he couldn't wait to assess Armin's condition any longer. He stopped the car, opening the door, and to his horror finding his best friend's torso almost completely covered in blood. Don't panic. Panicking isn't going to save your friend. Think rationally! He thought to himself. Unfortunately rational thinking was much more Armin's thing than his, training to be a doctor and all. Architecture classes weren't going to be saving their lives any time soon.

Stop the blood flow. Right! He needed to put pressure on the wound to stop it bleeding. He unwound the scarf from around his neck, then tried to find out where the blood was coming from. His shoulder. The voice in his mind spoke again. Aha! He found it!

He didn't have the time nor supplies to disinfect the wound and remove the bullet. His makeshift bandage would have to be enough for now.

He stole a key from the ticket office, the key for the janitor's closet. Hopefully once that was locked nobody would find his wounded friend whilst he hunted for supplies. Writing a quick note in case Armin woke up, he locked the closet, running straight to a not so destroyed hotel across the road with a knife and the trusty semi-auto for self-defence. He needed supplies: food, water, a first aid kit... He couldn't have Armin die on him.

He sprung up a flight of mostly intact stairs, finding a few cans of food, but found that the emergency first aid fit had already been taken. Damn it. I can't risk going up any further, the stairs might be unstable. Armin... He fell to his knees, he had to try another building. He needed a first aid kit. Eren began to get up, holding the can of food in his arms, but he froze. Footsteps. More than 1 person. He was screwed.

"Hands in the air!"


End file.
